Doing It For Real
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: She had seen her Mother lose to it. What will future hold for Matt and Harriet when she has to face the same battle. Please review!


**Hey guys, please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Doing It For Real **

Matt sat on his balcony looking down at the cast on the stage, going through some stuff with Cal. He grinned when Harriet glanced up at him, smiling slightly to herself before turning her attention back to what Cal was saying.

It was the kiss during the Christmas show that started it all again. He had kissed her during the show and then she spent all night at the wrap party with Luke Scott.

He was a little disappointed about it and had left early. He had only been home an hour when there was a knock on the door. As soon as he opened it, her lips were on his. He was a surprised at first, but quickly got over it. Holding her tighter and deepening the kiss as he pulled her inside the house then up the stairs.

That was 6 weeks ago, and even though they haven't officially announced they were back together, they were both happy.

They didn't have to worry about other people getting involved with their relationship. Matt was convinced that being together would affect the show, but that wasn't the only reason why they hadn't told anyone.

They didn't have the press asking them questions. They didn't have their families pointing out their different religion. They didn't have their friends getting involved with any fights they had.

To everyone else, things were normal. They were friends with a history.

Matt was happy with that for the moment. There was no doubt in his mind that one day he would marry Harriet, but he knew right now wasn't the time. He had seen Danny go through several failed marriages. He had seen his first marriage break up even though they had been together almost 9 years and he had seen his second marriage break up after they'd only been together for a year.

He didn't want to risk rushing back into a serious relationship with her in case it didn't work out and next time they don't get back together.

_XxXxX_

Another 2 weeks passed and they were still together. They still hadn't had any fights and they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Although Danny was starting to get suspicious about why Matt was happy all the time, but he would not come out and ask Matt what was going on. Instead, he would ask a series of questions, trying to trick him into telling him.

One night, just as Matt was leaving to meet Harriet at his house, Danny had stopped him, when all he wanted to do was to get home and spend some time with Harriet.

It took him 20 minutes to convince Danny that everything was okay and to let him go home.

When he couldn't find Harriet downstairs, he headed up to his bedroom and saw her sat on the seat in front of the mirror, wearing one of his shirts. She was staring straight ahead at her own reflection, deep in thought as he walked up behind her quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling when she jumped.

"You didn't see me?" He whispered, in her ear.

"I guess I was just in my own little world..." She replied, placing her hand over his.

"Sorry, I took so long to get back here... Danny kept asking questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"He's just trying to find out what's going on... He knows there's something, but he doesn't know what... He hates not knowing..." Matt laughed slightly. "Its kind of fun watching him trying to piece it all together..."

"Hmm..."

He frowned slightly, realising she wasn't listening to him. "What's up?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Harri..." He moved around so he was knelling down in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek. "You've been crying..."

She pulled away from him, standing up. "It's nothing... I was thinking we could order some pizza…"

"Harriet, what's going on?" He asked, cutting her off.

"Matthew, just leave it, okay..." She turned away from him.

He watched her for a moment, trying to work out what was going on, but all he could think of was that she didn't want to continue their relationship any more.

"Okay." He replied, sighing. "Okay, I'll back off."

"Thank you." She replied, walking towards the door and then glancing back at him. "So, pizza?"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"You don't want me to stay?"

"Not if you don't want to..."

"What?"

He rubbed his eyes. "If you're going to end this then I'd rather you do it now instead of dragging it out."

"I'm not going to end it..." She told him.

"You're not?"

"No." She shook her head. "Are you?"

"What? No! I just... I just thought that you were trying to tell me..."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"About what?" He asked.

"Matt..."

"Worry me about what?" He asked again.

"I... Uh ... I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Oh..." He said quietly.

"I... I found a lump..." She stuttered a little. "On... On my breast..."

He stared at her, not knowing how to react to it.

"You...You think it might be...?" His voice trailed off.

"Matthew, I don't want you to worry about this..." She took a step towards him, reaching for his hand.

"How the hell can I not?" He asked.

"You've got the show to think about..."

"Harriet..."

"Please, Matt... It's probably nothing... Lots of women find lumps and its usually nothing..."

"But what if it's not??" He whispered.

She stepped closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"It'll be fine."

"This isn't right... I should... I should be comforting you." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You are." She whispered, closing her eyes.

_XxXxX_

"That's great guys..." Danny said to the cast, who had just shown Matt and him a sketch idea.

"Want to use it for the show on Friday?" Tom asked.

Danny glanced across at Matt to let him answer but saw his friend wasn't paying attention. "Matt?"

There was still no reply. Matt stared ahead, his mind completely on Harriet. She would probably be on her way to the hospital right now to see the doctor. He had wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let him. She kept telling him that he had to put the show first. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm and positive about all of this.

"Matt?" Danny said, again, this time gaining his attention.

"What? Sorry..."

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh, sure..."

"What did you think of the sketch?"

"Umm..."

"Want us to start from the beginning?" Simon asked, sighing slightly.

"Yeah..." Danny leaned back in his chair, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't..." Matt said suddenly, standing up.

"Where you going?" Danny looked at him.

"There's somewhere I need to be..." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Matt?" Danny said, following him towards the door.

"I'll be back later." Matt told him. "I'm sorry..."

Danny turned around to look at the cast on the stage. "What the hell was all that about?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

_XxXxX_

When he arrived at the hospital, he was told that Harriet was just waiting to have some tests done. They showed him where her room was so he could wait with her.

He slowly opened the door, seeing her sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"I know you told me not to come but..." He stopped when she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She cried quietly.

"It's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm... I'm so glad you're here..." She tightened her hold on him. "I thought I could handle this... But I can't... The doctor kept saying about the possibility of breast cancer and all I can think about is my Mom and how hard she fought it..."

"Hey, shh..." He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to calm her.

"I don't want to die, Matthew..." She whispered, as more tears spilled from her eyes.

He pulled back to look at her. He framed her face in his hands. "You're not going to die."

"But..."

"No buts... I'm not going to let it happen." He said softly, using his thumbs to brush away some of her tears. He then said three words that he hadn't said since they'd been back together. "I love you."

Her eyes drifted shut again, a few more tears escaping her eyes. "I love you too."

He leaned forward, giving her a slow gentle kiss. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you go this time." He promised her.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


End file.
